Shizuka Hoshoku
A devout follower of the , Shizuka Hoshoku (Silent Predator, 捕食シズカ, Hoshoku Shizuka) is a killer of men. Descending from a family of mythological monks, Shizuka possesses the knowledge of the old myths of the Death God, and believes it to be the governing force on Earth. Holding this belief at his core, he takes it upon himself to be the Reaper's Living Scythe claiming souls in the name of Death. The one who reaps and weaponizes souls, he is known as a Reaper and Necromancer amongst those who live. A reader of ancient texts, he is quite knowledgeable in the ways of death, and the "Will of the Shinigami", among other things, such as its myths and origins. Aware of the power of the god he worships, he mimics its power in his fighting style, resulting in a scary shinobi. One very capable of killing most who stand in his way. For his unique powers, many regard his as the God of Death manifested; they call this murderer of men, the Divine Will of the Death God (死神の神意, Shinigami no Shini), as he seems to carry the tools of the Death Gods themselves, using them to achieve amazing power and bring do the deeds the Gods of Death wants him to perform. As the chosen one for the various Shinigami, Shizuka possesses a status stronger than that of his predecessor, . While unknown to most, he is loosely affiliated, but prominent in the Black Crown. However, he is not truly loyal to them either, only in it for the high-profile killings, and then eventually getting the chance to kill the Shinju itself if possible. Appearance Personality Shizuka is a man who's very complex to most. Many can't understand why he devotes himself to the Gods of the Dead and Destruction, walking a thin line between existing, and being dead. They question why his bloodlust is so high, why he loves to kill, and has no remorse, no adverse feelings afterwards. This is due to how he was raised, his culture of worshiping death gods. The result, was him reveling in the death of others, something he has brought too many of a time. It has been revealed that he shares many similarities with Hidan, in terms of his love for "good kills." Like the Jashinist, Shizuka loves to cause pain, suffering and death. Shizuka often comes across as a rude individual, taunting his opponent's in the face of death. However, he is not above praising others. He is often seen praising capable shinobi before killing them, as he notes that most likely if they didn't face him, they would still be living. Background Studying With the Cult The Chosen One Meeting With the Death Gods Sent Forth, to Reap Souls Present Day Abilities Chakra Reserves, Prowess & Mastery .]] Shizuka's Chakra is noted to be well reserved, and comparably high in amount as well. Having been training since he was five, his reserves should be noted to be on par with the best of the shinobi world. Shizuka, as a monk, has prowess over basic techniques, such as Body Flicker, Enlargement, Body Replacement, and Surface/Cliff Walking Practices. Shizuka can also use chakra flow, exertion, and suspension to their true capabilities, among with all other basics. Shizuka also can employ the powers of yin based, or yang based chakra. His chakra is somewhat explosive, allowing him to generate explosions of varying degrees, with much ease. Using yin based chakra, he can cut through many things, even ones that are chakra based as well. Shizuka is noted to have "Poisonous Chakra", similar to Dokuga. Being in his presence, when he releases it can slow hearts, and kill the weak. His chakra naturally consumes others' chakra, and when his chakra comes in contact with another person, it can kill them, poisoning them to death. Chakra Shaping & Chakra Power Shizuka's prowess with his chakra extends to his prowess to flow chakra into any medium, and utilize it to his advantage. By utilizing his chakra, he can shape it into physical form, and whatever he desires. Shizuka ca use this to easily utilize things like Flash, or spikes of chakra, which he can similarly manipulate as he pleases. His degree of control over shaping can be compared to elemental masters, over the various countries. Powerful Life-Force & Powerful Spiritual Energy Shizuka's life and spiritual energy is noted to be extremely powerful, enabling him the power to possess others by splitting only a small part of his soul in his spiritual transformation. This allows him to exert control over those objects he has possessed as well. Yang Removal Shizuka and his chakra have the power to extract yang, or life energy, from a target. In doing so strengthens his own, in similar manner to Body Absorption. This can be done through a simple release of chakra as well, absorbing the life of the outside wold to empower him, while weakening shinobi around him. Killing Intent & Presence Shizuka's Killing Intent is described to be absolutely immense. Due to wanted to kill above all, his Killer Intent can overpower even other's use of the technique. His usage can force the weak into heart attacks and strokes, brainwashing their brains to kill them. Those of stronger will, often experience a near death moment, but otherwise survive, albeit shaken. His Presence manifests as a Shinigami, as he is essentially one on Earth. Followed by imaginary absolute darkness, that even dōjutsu can not see through, as it isn't genjutsu.Killing Intent This essentially weakens the spiritual energy of the target lowering their chakra levels, and often makes them feel like death is coming. Ninjutsu Shapeshifter Clones Chojutsu Curses, Character Bind Soul Weaponizer, the Necromancer *'Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation:' :Tsunade: :Shikaku: :Mabui: :Sozin: Taijutsu Shizuka is noted to be capable at taijutsu, having trained in the Strong Fist. His strength has provided him the power to twin wield scythes for extended periods of time without tiring. Or lift trees, boulders, or even men. Ōgamajutsu Shizuka is adept at wielding different scythes. A trademark of the Death God's chosen one. He stores them in scrolls, along with his other standard ninja tools. *'Standard Scythe:' He wields standard scythes, and even sickles with ease and skill. *'Signature Scythe:' This scythe, has white blunt blades, imbued with the power to absorb and neutralize chakra. Allowing him to flow it into himself, and generate a link for voodoo. :Reaper of Souls: The Signature scythe also allows him to directly attack an opponent's soul, similar to his fellow Black Crown's members former soulsword, Nuibari. *'Triple-Bladed Scythe:' SHizuka also wields a scythe like Hidan. Tantōjutsu Shizuka is adept at wielding different tantōs. A trademark of the Death God's chosen one. Shinigami Voodoo Techniques As the chosen one of various Shinigami, Shizuka has access to many techniques that they offer to connect one to their opponent, allowing for them to be damaged as they pease, and render themselves still in find connection. A voodoo connection where only one can survive. Delving in ancient and dark kinjutsu, Shizuka can absorb an opponent's chakra, connecting him to their chakra system, allowing him to damage theirs to where death is impending, and irreversible. While his own body remains intact, fulfilling the wish of the Death Gods in place. Also with a connection to Jashin, Shizuka possesses the ability to connect himself to the body of a person through their blood. And through physical contact with him, Shizuka can even produce a connection between his soul, and the opponent's, allowing for him to damage the unprotected soul as he wishes. Blood Chakra Soul Intelligence Stealth & Deception Artifacts of the Shinigami Masks Weapons Seals Immortality & Healing As favored by the Death Gods, Shizuka is rendered immortal essentially, unless his soul is sent where no Death God has influence, or falls out of favor with them. Meaning, he can essentially regenerate from any wound or injury, have his chakra levels restored whenever, restore his body even if it was blown apart and separated across the world. As long as he continues the wishes of Death Gods, he is rendered essentially immortal to any attack, as his body and soul, and chakra will be restored by Gods themselves. Shizuka is also noted to possess the immortality of Hidan, able to take normally fatal, and irreversible attacks, and live. Trivia *Appearance is based off Alexander from Soul Eater. References